


On the Patio

by Chibifukurou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Falling Objects by Museaway<br/>Made for the Fix-it Fic Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Patio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway (museattack)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=museaway+%28museattack%29).
  * Inspired by [Falling Objects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293037) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 




End file.
